Picture Perfect
by Last.one.02
Summary: Insight into the lives of Annie and Liam, set in future, about 5 years after the series ended. Other characters also make an appearance. Tried to fill the gap, but mostly centers around the present day.


15 May 2018

Annie Wilson was woken from her peaceful slumber, when something heavy landed on her feet. She groaned and turned to side in a hopeless attempt not to wake up. A grunt came from the other side of the bed.

Liam.

He moved and collided with Annie – a movement followed by muffled groans from both of them. Liam adjusted himself and pulled her to his side, so her head was on his chest and his hand fell to her back.

Another thud came from the unoccupied side of the bed and that made Liam open his eyes to look at the intruder.

Correction – intruders.

Their 4 year old son Matthew was looking at him with innocent look in his blue eyes identical with Liam's.

"Wake up, it's almost 9 already. I'm hungry," he whined.

"We wanna watch cartoons," Elizabeth – Matthews twin sister added from the other side of the bed. She was the one, who jumped on Annie's legs.

"Go watch cartoons," Liam practically ordered.

"I'm hungry," Matthew whined again.

"The fridge is downstairs, go find something," Liam grunted.

"Liam," Annie snapped and playfully hit his chest.

"It's Saturday. The idea of Saturday is to sleep in," Liam whined.

"It was, until you got me pregnant," Annie whispered.

"Why did we have to have kids?" Liam grunted; luckily quiet enough for twins not to hear.

That earned him another slap from Annie, stronger this time, before she rolled away from him. Liam protested at the movement.

"Go downstairs to watch cartoons, while Daddy makes you breakfast," Annie said softly.

Elizabeth and Matthew jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. Muffled sounds from the TV were soon heard.

"I thought they were never going to leave," Liam said and pulled Annie back to his side.

"Oh no, mister, you're going to feed them," Annie said firmly.

"Why is it always me? I was working last night, remember?" Liam protested. He decided not to sell his bar and kept on running it and working there.

"Because your son kept me awake most of the night," Annie said with slight anger in her tone.

"You love it," Liam said simply. His hand fell to Annie's belly, where their son was growing. Annie was now 24 weeks pregnant and even though morning sickness faded awhile ago, new discomforts such as back pain, abdominal pain, swollen feet and erratic mood changes came instead. Lately the baby was moving a lot so Annie had some troubles falling asleep.

Liam moved his hand up and down on her lover abdomen in a soothing way and kissed the crown of her head.

"I love you Annie Wilson," Liam said goofily.

Annie smiled to his chest and rolled away once again.

"Go down, before they come up again," She said simply and turned to look at him.

Liam finally decided to get up. He grabbed his jeans and t-shirt from the chair, dressed, brushed his teeth and was ready to leave his fiancé sleeping alone. He checked on her and saw that she was still awake.

He was already out of the bedroom, when Annie called for him.

"Yeah?" He questioned as he came back to stand by the foot of the bed.

"I love you too," Annie said simply.

Liam chuckled and climbed back on the bed. He hovered over Annie and kissed her lips. She gave in easily, after all he managed to melt her heart and fix her, even though he was probably not aware of that. He pulled away in the need of oxygen.

"Daddy," Matthew shouted from downstairs.

"Go," Annie said and playfully shoved him. Liam smiled at her.

He gave her another quick kiss before disappearing downstairs and giving Annie chance to rest, even though he knew, that that was not very likely to happen.

***90210***

Annie walked downstairs hours later to find Liam watching TV, but twins nowhere to be seen. She walked up to him and noticed that his eyes were closed. Well, living with a pregnant woman and 2 wild 4-year-olds while managing a bar was exhausting at least.

Annie pecked his lips to wake him up.

"Mmm, Annie," was his groggy response.

"Where are the kids?" She asked.

"Dixon picked them up earlier. Did you remember Andrew's birthday party was today?" He asked. Andrew was Naomi's 3-year-old son.

"Crap. We're horrible parents," Annie stated.

"But we'll manage," Liam stated.

"We are barely managing now, what about when our second son will born?" Annie asked.

"Hey, I'll cut back from the bar, so I can stay home with you and kids," Liam offered.

"Do you think we're too young to be parents? I mean I was 22, when twins were born and at 26 we're having 3rd child. We are barely grown-ups ourselves. Well, I'm barely grown-up, sometimes I'm not sure if you're past your kindergarten days. What if we wake up one day and realize that we haven't lived, because we had kids so young. Neither of us graduated from college, you own a bar and I'm your housewife. We're not even married," Annie rambled.

"I'm grown-up," Liam protested. "We can do a shotgun wedding like Naomi and Jordan did, if you want to. After all we've been engaged for 5 years," he added softly.

"Will we regret them?" Annie asked seriously.

"I know I won't. Annie I love you and I want to have family with you. You're all that matters, you and the kids. I want you to be happy. I am happy and I want to share that happiness with you," Liam said quickly.

"We have to go to the party," Annie decided and stood up.

Liam let out a breath, when she left. Self-doubt was new to him with Annie, because it never happened, when she first got pregnant. Maybe it's coming from the exhaustion and hormonal instability, but hopefully it's not because she thinks she made a mistake by having kids.

He walked to their bedroom, only to find Annie swearing in anger.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked instantly.

"These stupid jeans don't fit. I'm fat," she said in anger.

"Annie… You're pregnant, not fat. Just use some other jeans," Liam suggested.

Annie threw the jeans in the closet and picked out the ones she wore after giving birth the last time. They fit almost perfectly around her growing belly. Her pregnancy was becoming obvious now, but Annie tried to deny her growing body as long as she could. Her growing breasts were also making her furious, but Liam on the other hand seemed to be pretty happy about it.

He watched as she picked out a t-shirt hiding her bump and picking out a simple black jacket. He changed into long-sleeved shirt and waited for her to get ready.

***90210***

The party was in full mode, when they arrived. The kids seemed to be having fun with all activities and attractions Naomi had set up – she was after all a party planner.

Liam noticed Dixon, Silver, Navid and Adrianna sitting along with Naomi and Jordan and that's where they were headed. His hand fell to Annie's back as he led her to their friends.

"Annie, so glad you could make it," Naomi said instantly and came up to hug her.

"I'm so sorry I forgot your party," Annie said to her friend and hugged her back.

"I'm sure you have your hands full with twins and that man-child of yours," Naomi said, which got a protest from Liam and laughter from the table.

"Still can't believe you're expecting again," Silver said.

"Neither can I. You know I have to change my wardrobe once again, because my clothes seems to have shrank," Annie complained.

"Sweetie, you look fabulous, not as good as I did, but.. Ow," Naomi said, only being cut off by Jordan snapping her.

"That's a big jump from prostitute to a house-wife," Silver said.

"Let's not use that word in front of the twins," Annie snapped. "And I'm not Liam's wife," she added.

"When are you two getting married?" Navid asked.

"Yeah, Liam, when are you making my sister an honest woman?" Dixon asked.

"Hey, I did propose to her, didn't I? It's not up to her now, when she wants to get married," Liam defended himself.

"If you hadn't gotten me pregnant, again, then maybe we'd be married by now," Annie attacked.

"Just the hormones talking," Liam said to the group, but women didn't find it as funny as men did.

Annie glared at Liam, who smiled at her goofily, so Annie couldn't stay mad at him for long. Instead she gave him a quick kiss.

"Ewww..!" Elizabeth said as she approached with Matthew and other kids.

Annie pulled back and let Elizabeth climb to her lap as Liam picked up Matthew. Jordan picked up Andrew; Navid captured her daughter Kate and Jackie ran to Silver, named after Silver's mother. It took Dixon and Silver a long time to get a baby, but somehow after Silver beat her cancer she got pregnant. Doctors were amazed and kept an close eye on her and in the end Silver gave birth to baby girl named Jackie.

"We want cake Mommy," Andrew whined.

"Honey, it's not time to get cake yet, but you can open your presents now," Naomi said quickly.

"Present time," Andrew shouted and ran away once again followed by the next generation of 90210 kids.

"Still can't believe we're parents," Adrianna said, looking after the gang running away.

"Still can't believe we made it through high school," Navid added.

"I'm getting old," Naomi said in disbelief.

"Babe, you look fine," Jordan replied and put his hand on Naomi's shoulder.

"I look amazing," Naomi corrected.

The table was filled with laughter. Naomi is still the same Naomi she was in high school.

They brought up some funny stories about their past and possibilities of things that could have happened, but didn't.

As it was time to eat cake all gathered around the gigantic cake Naomi had ordered and watched as their kids got a piece and ran off to play once again. God, they had energy.

At the evening kids were asleep in a huge tent Jordan had set up for this occasion and adults had a good time enjoying themselves in the living room. Silver was in the middle of talking about her upcoming documentary about high school relationships and their developments through time, when Liam noticed Annie getting sleepy. She rested her head on his shoulder and his hand lay lazily around her shoulders.

"Hey, we can go if you want to," Liam offered.

"I'm okay, Liam, haven't seen my friends in awhile," Annie said. Liam had gone out with others, but Annie chose to stay home since she found out she was pregnant again, but she didn't want Liam to stay away from their friends because of that.

"Annie, when is your next book coming out?" Silver asked.

"Actually I just gave my new novel to Amanda and it should come it next month or so," Annie said.

"Is this another story of prostitution?" Naomi asked.

"Naomi," Liam shouted.

"Nope, it's about a group of friends trying to survive high school. It's called 90210," Annie explained.

"Congrats," everybody said.

"I was thinking that Silver could direct a movie made after that, Amanda said that it could sell," Annie said and looked at her friend.

"Of course, I'd be honored," Silver said.

"You know, I just finished my boat. Maybe we should go sailing sometime?" Liam asked, changing the subject.

"Dude, a weekend on the sea sounds fun," Navid was enthusiastic.

"I was thinking we could start by getting…" Liam started talking about his ideas, while people listened and excitement grew with every word.

It was nice for the group to be together again. Lately their meetings were getting rarer and mostly consisted of kids play-dates and birthdays.

***90210***

The next morning Liam and Annie enjoyed the quiet morning as kids were still at Naomi's.

"We should get together more often," Annie decided.

"It was nice having you there last night," Liam agreed.

Annie smiled at him and leaned in to kiss Liam. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him and deepened the kiss. Annie let out a muffled moan as their tongues danced together. When she pulled away in a need of oxygen he flipped them over, so he was on top of her, and carefully placed his weight over her as he attacked her neck.

"No, Liam, kids will be home soon," Annie protested.

"I know," Liam said between kisses.

He kissed her lips again and Annie's last protest died as his hands started moving on her body. Annie fought for awhile with his shirt, but finally managed to get it off, followed by her t-shirt. She allowed her hands to run up and down his flat chest, reaching his abdomen, which made him flinch away from kissing her.

"Annie," he warned.

She just looked at him innocently before crashing her lips to his again. His hands wandered on her body as she kept her tease and their tongues fought for dominance.

They were interrupted.

"Annie! Liam!" Dixon shouted.

Annie and Liam let out a groan of frustration.

"We'll never have sex again," Liam whined.

Annie agreed in a nod.

Liam jumped off the bed and grabbed his shirt along with Annie's. Luckily by the time twins ran upstairs, they were both decent with Liam sitting by the bed and Annie still under covers.

"Here's my favorite boy," Liam said, when Matthew ran to him.

Groggy Elizabeth followed with Dixon.

"Hope we aren't interrupting anything," Dixon said with a bright smile, but his sister's face said it all.

Elizabeth climbed to the bed and snuggled next to Annie and closed her eyes. She'd be asleep in no time.

"You guys watch yourself now, you're parents," Dixon teased.

If looks could kill, Annie would have killed Dixon with her gaze.

"Say goodbye to uncle Dix," Liam said.

"Bye Dix," Matthew said, Elizabeth just mumbled something into Annie's shirt.

"See ya guys next weekend," Dixon said and left.

Matthew looked at his sleeping sister and then looked back at Liam.

"Elizabeth couldn't sleep, because we were telling horror stories and she is scared. Scared like a little girl," Matthew beamed.

"That was not very nice, Matt. You have to be nice to your sister," Liam reprimanded.

Annie agreed with a nod and placed her hand on her daughter's back.

"Your job is to protect your sister and to make her feel safe," Annie said.

"After all you are the oldest kid here," Liam added.

Yeah, Matthew was a whole 3 hours older, as Elizabeth's delivery was more complicated and she had to be delivered through c-section.

"I'm sorry sis," Matthew said after considering his options.

Liam roughed his hair and hugged his son.

"Daddy, can we watch your movie today?" Matthew asked.

"Again?" Liam and Annie said in unison.

Matthew just shrugged.

"All right," Liam agreed.

He jumped off the bed and went downstairs with Matthew, while girls stayed in the bedroom.

Annie combed through Elizabeth's hair and looked at her daughter. She is so beautiful. Some days Annie still has troubles believing that she and Matthew are hers. She and Liam managed to make something so perfect, considering the flaws they both shared in the past.

"Honey, wanna watch Daddy's movie?" Annie coaxed.

"Daddy makes me feel safe, he is so brave," Elizabeth said.

"He will always keep you safe," Annie agreed.

Annie climbed out of the bed, followed by Elizabeth, who immediately requested to be carried downstairs. Unable to say no, Annie picked her up and walked downstairs, where Liam was setting up the DVD player. He looked up to see his girls coming and almost ran to them. He took Elizabeth from Annie and looked at her seriously.

"Lizzie, we have talked about it – you are too heavy for mommy now," Liam said.

"Liam…" Annie started, only to be cut off by Liam.

"But I'm not heavy at all," Elizabeth defended herself.

"Honey, Mommy is already carrying your younger brother with her, she can't carry 2 children, that's too heavy," Liam explained what it felt like for a hundredth time.

"Okay. I'm sorry Mommy," Elizabeth apologized.

Liam put her down and silently asked Annie if she was okay before sitting down on the couch to watch his movie once more. Annie came to sit down by his side, Elizabeth snuggled to Annie's side again and Matthew jumped on Liam's lap.

"Are you ready to watch Daddy fight against bad guys?" Liam asked.

"Yes!" Both Michael and Elizabeth shouted.

Liam pressed play and the movie started. Annie shifted to get comfortable, her one hand fell to Elizabeth's back and the other subconsciously landed on her abdomen as Liam pulled her closer letting his hand rest around her shoulder and the other kept Matthew from making sudden movements.

If anyone would look at them, then they'd see a perfect family picture they represented and they'd never knew about the struggle is took for them to get together and start a family. They wouldn't know about the troubles Liam had before Annie or the situation Annie wrapped herself into after rejecting his first two proposals. They wouldn't know about any of them, all they'd see is a perfect family picture.

***90210***

**Well, it's my first and probably last 90210 story. I'm still sad that the show had to end, but happy, because Liam and Annie are finally back together. This idea popped into my mind after rewatching season 5 and somehow it failed to leave my mind. As I stated, my last and probably last 90210 story, but who knows… **

**And criticism is welcomed as it gives me a chance to get better as a writer. And to say once again – I don't own 90210 and I make no profit from this story.**

**L.**


End file.
